More Than What Meets the Eye
by tdifreak55
Summary: "You think you know the whole story; Duncan cheated on Courtney and I stole her boyfriend. Well viewers, there's more to this story than what meets the eye."
1. The Beginning

_**Well, I have another story idea…yay! Haha **_

More than what meets the eye

* * *

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

**Gwen's POV**

I am attempting to go to sleep on this damn airplane, or deathplane. Whatever the fuck it is I hate it. Ever since Duncan and I got together a few episodes back… I have been named "public enemy number one." Shittiest feeling ever. However, I wouldn't change what happened. You think you know the whole story; Duncan cheated on Courtney and I stole her boyfriend. Well viewers, there's more to this story than what meets the eye. But I can't just explain in a 2 word sentence, I have to go all of the way back to the beginning.

**Right before the TDWT premier**

"It's over! God I can't believe I actually kissed you on that damn bus!" I heard my best friend yell to his girl-well- ex girlfriend.

"Oh really? Well then don't come crawling back to me… _ever _again!"

"_Finally!"_ I yell in my head. I've had a crush on Duncan since season one… yea yea I dated Trent and I really did like him…but he isn't no Duncan. For some reason Duncan, Courtney, and I are the only contestants outside. We arrived first to start season three of Hell. Suddenly out of nowhere Chris pops up.

"Uh, hate to break it to you guys but I kind of need you to stay together for the show. Ratings people!"

"No way in fucking Hell." Duncan growled.

"It's in your contract!" Chris exclaimed. "Don't you just _love _this game?"

Since I'm here… and they didn't know it… I spoke up anyway.

"Oh yes because we all love almost dying every three days, and who knows what shitty plane you bought." I saw Duncan smirk a little bit.

"What she said, man. And by the way, if I'm with this chick one more minute I'm going to fucking loose it!" He said pointing at Courtney.

"For once I have to agree with that juvenile." Courtney said crossing her arms.

"Well…too bad! Just _pretend_ that you two are still in love; and then behind the scenes Duncan can make-out with blue lips over here."

Thanks Chris! The psychopathic bitch over there already thinks we're cheating with each other. You are one sick bastard. By the way, I am about ninety percent positive that my cheeks are about a million shades of red at the moment.

"Excuse me?" Courtney's shrilly voice exclaimed.

"Damn it Courtney we are _not _making out and we never have!"

"What about never will?" Courtney shrieked. Duncan just turned around.

"I don't have to answer to you." He said and got into the bus.

"_So does he want to make out with me? Oh lord there is going to be a lot of fucking shit happening this season…" _I think to myself. I walk into the bus and walk up to Duncan.

"Is this seat taken?" I see him look up and roll his eyes, but smile.

"Yes it is, by my beautiful best friend." He lightly flirted. I blushed, and then smirked.

"Well too bad punk I'm sitting here anyway." I sit down next to him and I hear him laugh quietly.

"Always the one to break the rules Goth."

Little by little more poor bastards like ourselves boarded this shitty bus taking us to Hell on a plane. People (aka Heather, Courtney and the new girl Sierra) glared and stared at Duncan and I; which was pissing both of us off.

"What the fuck is their problem?" Duncan asked me in a hushed tone.

"Probably pissed that you actually dumped Courtney and Heather needs an alliance partner and Sierra probably just _loved _you two together."

"True… I still can't believe Chris is making me act like I'm still dating Courtney or he'll take my money back."

"What can I say, the guys a major jackass." I playfully pat him on the back. "Poor baby." I see him turn to me.

"Oh, Gwenny wanna play games?" He then patted me on my head. "Sorry that you lost first season." I playfully punched him in the chest.

"Oooh down for the count!" We both started laughing, when we were interrupted by a shrilly voice.

"Oh my God, are you serious! I mean _her _over _me_?" Oh that does it. I get up and walk up to Courtney and her "friends"

"Listen now and listen good you worthless bitch, this is why Duncan dumped your two face ass. We never hooked up, you're just a jealous bitch who I should rearrange your ugly as fuck face right here and now; but I wouldn't want you to look attractive." All three of them, plus the rest of the bus, stared in shock at what I just said. Ignoring the stares I sit back down next to Duncan. He high fived me and whispered into my ear.

"That was the best fucking moment of my life." He then wrapped a muscled arm around my slender waist. I can already sense the glares and stares, but I don't give a damn. I lay my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Dunk." Suddenly the monsters voice came over the intercom.

"Alright kiddies! We will arrive at the airport in about four hours! Have fun and start some… Total Drama!" Are you serious? Can this guy get anymore ego-tastic?

Duncan hands me one of his earphones as we listen to some paramore, Three days grace, Green Day and some other artists a song that I would _never_ expect Duncan to have on his iphone. A _**Taylor Swift **_ song; "I'm only me when I'm with you." 

I look at him funky and his face is flushed red.

"Look sunshine I can explain!" He sounds like a guy who got caught with another girl in bed. "This song just reminds me of you…so I got it ok…" He sheepishly puts a hand behind his neck. I snicker.

"Duncan's going all fluffy on me!" He snorts.

"So, it's what happens when I'm with you." Now it's my turn to blush. We listen to some music until my eyes got droopy, my head falls onto his shoulder, and I drift off to sleep.

**-Back with Gwen in present time-**

Well there you have it, the beginning of the drama. Now there is way more than where that came from, but I can't give away everything in one sitting! Come back for more, if you want to hear it.

* * *

Well how did I do? I hope you guys liked it! :D


	2. Taking Chances

**_Hey! Chapter 2 :D And because I am the God Dang writer here… Duncan will NOT be quitting :D so have a fangirl/ fanguy scream moment as I continue this epic adventure!_**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Taking Chances**

**~Gwen's POV~**

"Oh, look who is back to hear my little story?" I smile. Good thing too. I was a little worried that no one would care to come back to listen to "public enemy number one." I feel a pair of arms wrap around my shoulders and a kiss to my cheek.

"Hey sunshine what are you doing?" Duncan said pressing his lips against my neck.

"I'm telling all of the viewers what really happened between me you and the bitch." I heard him chuckle.

"Only you pasty, say I'll help tell this little tail, some from my perspective and what not." I smiled and kissed him.

"Thanks Dunk. Do you want to start out first this time?"

"Sure! I'd be happy to tell so people will quit bitching about how I cheated; which I did _not_."

**~Starting back where I left off~**

**Duncan's POV**

I felt a little weight on my shoulder, Gwen fell asleep. I brush her teal bangs out of her pasty face. For some reason, I run my hand against her cheek and smile. She isn't like Courtney at all, which is one of the many reasons I am starting to fall for her. Yes yes I know I just dumped the bitch…but m y feeling for Gwenny have always been there. Damn it pasty you're making me go all soft! Seriously though; she is the best girl that I have ever met. I lay my head on top of hers, loving the feeling of her soft silky hair against my skin. I close my eyes, dreaming of her teal lips on mine.

**~A few hours later~**

**~Gwen's POV~**

My eyes flutter open, and I feel a little bit of pressure on my head. I look up and see that Duncan is asleep, holding me in his arms. My cheeks automatically turn red, I feel so warm and safe in his arms. I spoke too soon. The bus came to a sudden halt and everyone flies forward, Duncan falls on the floor and I fall on top of him.

"S-sorry" I stammer and we get back up.

"Chris what the Hell was that?" The new Justin; Alejandro yelled. He then started cussing in Spanish. Oh yea this is going to be one _fun_ season. Note my sarcasm. Chris handed out some bags, which are empty by the way. Then that slut Courtney came over and pushed her red bag into Duncan's hands.

"Remember we have to put on a show of a lifetime darling, so don't screw this up or-"I interrupted her, talking in an annoying shrilly voice.

"You will be hearing from my lawyer." I mocked. She grumbled and walked off, Duncan just started to laugh his ass off.

"Nice one Gwen, you sounded just like her!" He gave me a high five. Then one by one we get called out of the damn bus.

**~Present time~**

"Ok, my turn to take over from here pasty." He kisses me on my cheek and I roll my eyes playfully.

"Ok ok go ahead lover boy."

**~On the Plane~**

**~Duncan's POV~**

I am sitting next to Gwen in our mess hall. Do you really think I give a damn about acting like Courtney's boyfriend anymore… the money isn't worth it anymore.

Then we all had to sing a damn song or we would get disqualified. Gwen and I fought singing as long as we could, but then Gwen gave in and there was no way in Hell I'm leaving without her being with me. She really didn't sound half bad.

"Come on Duncan please?" Courtney sing pleaded with me. Ugh…only for you Gwen!

"This !" I sang. Damn you Chris…you sick son of a bitch. Now we have _another _eleven hours before we even arrive to Egypt? I fucking hate this so much. I feel a poke at my ribcage.

"Hey you want to go to the cargo hold to get away from these morons?" Gwen looked at me with her dark green orbs for eyes and her teal lips are curved in a smirk. I smirk back at her.

"You read my mind pasty." I take her by the hand and we sneak off to the cargo hold. I find a blanket and two bean bag chairs and we sit down.

"So Gwenny what do you want to do now?" She took a minute to think then shrugged.

"I don't know…want to make out for a little bit?" I knew she was just teasing…but the thought has crossed my mind for a while now. I grab her and pull her onto my lap.

"If you _really _want too I suppose I'm up for that." I teased back, and I made her blush for what must have been the hundredth time today.

"Are you being serious Duncan or are you just kidding?" Deciding that it's now or never; I put my hand to her cheek.

"Depends…were you being serious or just kidding?" I say in a low husky voice, leaning my head onto hers.

**~Back into present time again~**

"So tell the viewers Gwen, did we end up making out or not?"

"Oh so now it's my turn to tell our story again?" She playfully pushed me.

"Yes now come on before the fans have a damn heart attack from anticipation, wouldn't want Chris to get sued now would we." I saw her smirk just a bit.

"Well…maybe we _should _stop for the night then." She gave me a playful wink.

"Now that's just cruel." I heard her laugh.

"Fine, fine I'll tell them now. But only a smidge."

**~Where I left off a few seconds ago~**

**~Gwen's POV~**

Oh God oh God oh fuck…Here I am with my best friend wanting to make out with me. But, I want to make out with him too. God please don't let this just be one big huge mistake…but if you want to fall in love, you have to take chances. I put my hands on his chest.

"Does this answer your question?" I crash my lips onto his, which he immediately begins to kiss me back. I feel his hand lift off of my cheek and put it on the back of my head, pushing our heads closer together. I move my hands up and cup his face.

**~Present Day~**

"Well that's where I am going to leave off for this story session."

"Aww but babe you were fixing to get to the goooood paaaaaaartttt." Duncan whined.

"Well then…" I straddle his hips. "Let me remind you then." Duncan smirks.

"I like the sound of that idea." He picks me up and takes me farther into the cargo hold so no one, not even you the viewers can see because it would ruin the suspense I just left for you guys.

* * *

_**Haha! So what will happen next time? Even though I know I won't tell you guys till the next chapter! So review :D**_


	3. Choices

_Hey I just met you…and this is crazy. So here's my new chapter, so read it maybe! Haha I feel clever :P Here is chapter 3 everyone!_

* * *

**Chapter 3:Choices**

**+Present time+**

**+Gwen's POV+**

"Welcome back!" Duncan and I both said.

"You going to start the tail babe?" I asked Duncan.

"Nah, you can sunshine, I started last time."

"Ok sexy." I flirt and then kiss him.

"I know you can't keep your hands off of me, but you need too so you can start the story." I playfully rolled my eyes.

"Ok, fine have it your way."

**+Where I last left off+**

I feel him start to lay me down a little, licking my lips for entrance. I gasp, surprised at how well he knows how to tease my teal tips. I open up my mouth and his tongue darts inside, both of our tongues dancing in each other's mouths. Right before his hand was going to go up to the back of my shirt, we heard a box fall over. We now realize that we weren't alone.

"Who's here?" Duncan growled and a scared Zeke approached us.

"I thought that you were still dating Courtney, eh?" Zeke asked Duncan, which he replied by picking up the homeschooled kid.

"Look you tell _anyone _about this…I will have no problem beating up your ass." Zeke just started to laugh a little, God if he knows what's good for him he will stop before Duncan rearranges his face!

"Look I promise I won't tell anyone about this. I like Courtney eh. Why would I ruin my chance with getting you back in the picture?" Duncan slowly put home school boy down and sighed.

"Fine, I trust you home school. If _anyone _hears about this…I mean it. Your ass will be kicked so hard you'll travel the world five times.

Zeke did this retarded salute to him. "You can count on me to keep my mouth shut!" The little runt snuck back into the farthest part of the cargo hold. I can only imagine the Hell it would have been if he would have told…as I think more about it…I start to get upset.

"Duncan…I…I have to know…is this going to be a onetime thing or… do you have serious feelings for me." I sighed. "Because if this is just a fling I-"My words get interrupted by another pair of lips, Duncan's lips. He wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me as close to him as he could. He slowly pulls away and leans his head on mine. I never felt so much passion in one kiss.

"Gwen…you are so much more to me than a onetime fling…I've fallen for you, hard. Being with Courtney has been the worst mistake of my life, because all that time I could have been with you." I put my hand on his cheek.

"I've fallen hard for you too…you mean the world to me. But…I'm not ready to go public with us dating. I can only imagine the hate we'd both get from everyone." I can see his eyes cloud with thought, and then he snaps back into reality,

"I agree, even when we do decide to tell everyone there still will be some hate. But way more now than it would be at a later date." I smiled at him.

**+Back to present time+**

"See I told you in the first place! We never cheated, but then again there is so much more to this story than this."

Duncan nodded his head. "AIn't that the truth! I'll take it from here pasty."

**+Climbing up the pyramid+**

**+Duncan's POV+**

Courtney is seriously pissing me off. She really is acting like we are still together. Now that Gwen and I are dating…I can't do it. Then I hear Gwen and Courtney bicker louder and louder. Ugh and that is also pissing me off. Courtney is just faking everything, but it's just to make Gwen squirm and get upset. And I hate to say it but it's starting to get old, with both of them. Gwen knows that Courtney is just going to try to push her buttons for this whole season and she's still retaliating. But I can also see why she is. If she didn't it would look suspicious on us… smart move Gwenny. Finally, we reach the top of this damn pyramid.

"I'm telling you we need to untie!" Gwen yelled at Courtney in a very pissed off tone. Courtney said something about her being in charge then that damn little bell rang.

"I thought you said one song per episode!" I yelled at Chris very pissed at this point, actually I'm beyond pissed.

"This is a reprieve not a new song! If you don't sing you're out."  
"You know what?" I was about to say "no" but then I felt a slender hand grab my shoulder.

"Please Duncan…I know you don't like singing but please don't leave me…" it was the soft voice of Gwen saying those words. I sigh, knowing I would feel like shit if I left her. Hey, if I'm going to be stuck here singing…I might as well sing what I want too.

(A.N _Italics=Duncan singing _** Bold=Gwen singing ** Underline=Courtney singing sorry if the song sucks I'm writing this at like one in the morning)

_Choices choices what to say_

_They're everywhere and used everyday_

_Today I made the best choice of all. _

I looked at Gwen and she smiled, then it quickly disappeared so we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

**Baby shit happens all of the time**

**Even if you're as happy as you can be**

**Choices you make can break you**

**Or they can make you who you want to be**

Courtney completely lost about what we're even singing about just does this.

Da da de da la da choices choices oh what to do oh what oh what oh what to do

By now I cut us all three loose and we are rhythmically jumping down the pyramid

_Baby baby you're a mess you a pain in my ass you piss me off all in such a good way_

**But that's a choice I chose to make cause maybe baby maybe I love to piss you off**

Maybe just maybe I know it drives you crazy

_**Maybe baby maybe I love to piss you off cause it's my choice**_

**I know you love it**

I know you want it

_You know it drives you crazy_

_**Choices choices what to do?**_

_**Oh what to do **_

By now we all landed down at the bottom of the pyramid, Courtney to my left and Gwen on my right. Gwen has her hands on my chest and we're looking into each other's eyes.

_**Oh…what…to…do…**_

**+Back in present time+**

"The only sucky thing was is that Courtney ended up on our team." I said. "But hey I got my pasty with me." I heard her little giggle.

"True, and am I really a pain in your ass?" She playfully shoves me.

"No I couldn't think of anything else to say. I would have said 'You got a gorgeous ass" but I don't think it would have been very appropriate." I give her ass a little smack.

"Hey hands to yourself big boy." I got on top of her, kissing her.

"It's so hard too though." I playfully whined.

"Well then viewers I guess this is it for this time!" Gwen squealed the last part because I started to tickle her.

* * *

_Woohoo! Done with chapter 3! Review for chappie 4 soon!_


	4. Pranks Get You Places

_Chapter four is here just like you guys wanted! Read and review my lovelies!_

* * *

***Chapter four: Pranks Get You Places**

***Duncan's POV***

I am currently playfully wrestling with my gothic girlfriend. Then I kiss her on her lips, pinning her down.

"Duncan it's that time again, to tell the story of our love."She nuzzles my neck with her soft black and teal hair. "You start out this time." I nod my head.

"Ok pasty I will."

***At the very end of the Egypt challenge***

We just got done singing another damn song. Why the fuck does there have to be singing? I will never sign anything without reading it ever again! Well then again I wouldn't have met Gwen…so I guess I can thank the bastard for something. Another plus from today is, we won the challenge and get to sit in first class. I'm pretty sure Gwen and I will just sleep in the cargo hold, but for the first time in two years on this show of hell, we get _human _food in first class. There is hope to gain some of my muscle weight back!

"Ok kiddies! Time to go back to the plane!"The host with the most shit yelled over a blow horn thing. We all walk back, the other team with their heads down low, but ours are held up high. All of team Amazon; Courtney, Gwen, Sierra, Cody, Heather, and I were gathered around a table full of steaks, cookies, cakes, corn, ham, bacon, soda, and everything else I have been dying to eat. Gwen and I grab so much food we both had to carry it back into the cargo hold, while everyone else went to do their own thing. We went un noticed. Thank you fate!

"I have never been so happy to see food…well except on the island. " I nod in agreement, mouth full of steak. I swallowed.

"Agreed sweetheart." She giggled a little bit and we both devoured the food within minutes. I have never been so happy to be full with food.

***Present Day***

"That was one of the best days I've ever had!" I exclaimed.

"Agreed, we were so starved for food that we were just full, not 'Oh my God I'm going to explode' but just full!" Gwen said.

"I agree pasty. You want to take over the story telling? I got to go take a leak."Gwen giggled and smacked me on my ass as I walked away.

"Ok I will! Have fun taking a leak!"

***About an hour after the feast***

**Gwen's POV***

Duncan and I raided Chris' stash of beer in a hidden compartment in first class. After three seasons of this I'm sure everyone here needs a few beers. Duncan and I clink our cans together. I sure have missed the taste of this shit.

"You can hold your liquor can't you pasty?"I rolled my eyes.

"Yea I can Dunk."

After a few more beers, we both kind of started to feel the buzz kicking in. I kept poking him.

"Your muscles are so biiiiiiig." I started to laugh for absolutely no reason and so did Duncan.

"I know, and you're so fucking beautifuuul."

"Awww no youuuuu aareee babe." I push his chest lightly, but us being just a bit drunk we fall over.

"Woaaahhh! Hahahaha." Duncan started to sloppily kissing me, and so did I. Then we heard the cargo hold door open.

"Heyyy we're trying to have a fucking private moment biiiiiittchhh!" I slurred to Chris.

"So you two were the ones who took my beverages."

Duncan started to laugh quite a bit.

"What's so fuuunnyyy baby?" I asked.

"Chris said a big word…he's a big boy now!" We're just laughing hysterically and Chris is really looking pissed off. Heh…I said pissed.

"Look I could get sued if your parents found out you got drunk under my plane! Do you know what you could be costing me?" Duncan snorted.

"Ehhh not like my folllkkss even care what the fuuuckk I do…they hate my guts man."I nodded my head, and held up a hand.

"My mom doesn't give two shits what I do anymore…she's all about my younger brooooooooo. Awww man! I forgot to send him a birthday card…damn…"

Chris just rolled his eyes.

"I would just lock you guys in here but I'm afraid that…you two might do something.

"Awww come on Chriiisss we wooon't I promices…." Duncan and I both said. Then we shut the door behind him.

"Considering that these beer cans are empty, from you drinking them all. The look on his face was priceless!

"Wha..h..how did?" Duncan grabbed him.

"Look, you either keep your damn mouth shut about us, or we will tell everyone that you gave the beer to us and we were so drunk we didn't know what we were doing.

Knowing that if the press found out about it…Chris would be ruined for life. He sighed in defeat.

"Fine fine…I won't tell everyone…yet. As in not till you tell me too of course!" Chris stammered after Duncan tightened his grip.

"And we want to be able to watch movies and you be our little server boy until the truth does come out, and if you tell anyone…it won't be good for your image."

***Back in present day***

"So Duncan, did Chris agree to our terms?" I smirked.

"I don't know…I'll tell this part."

***A few seconds after Chris left***

***Duncan's POV***

Yep that's right, it was all fake. We found the real beer cans, pretended to drink them and to be drunk. But why would we do that? Why would we get caught making out? Well…

_*flashback*_

"_I can't wait to tell everyone that Duncan and Gwen made out! Zeke suuure did the right thing by telling us…" He started to laugh evilly and threw down another beer._

"_What are we going to do?" Gwen whispered to me. I looked at the beer cans and grabbed them one by one._

"_Here's what we're going to do…"_

_*End of flashback*_

So there you have it, yea he caught us kissing. Now though he has to keep quiet otherwise we could say it was because he gave us the beer for more ratings if we made out. He knew it, and if Zeke was still here I would kick his ass. He got eliminated though.

***Back to present day***

Gwen and I are sitting up in the driver's part of the plane, watching a movie.

"Anything else…Duncan?" Chris, our waiter asked us.

"Yea…a beer!" Gwen and I start to crack up and Chris glared at us.

.Ever.

* * *

Man I really need some sleep...I pulled this idea out of my butt...lol


	5. One and Only

_Chapter 5! Woohoo! I wonder what will happen in this chapter… read to find out!_

* * *

Chapter 5:One and Only

**%Present time%**

**%Gwen's POV%**

I am sitting on Duncan's lap in first class, the glares haven't stopped. I have two words for everyone besides Duncan… . They don't even know everything that happened and Courtney does and she's acting like they have been dating this whole time. It…it just pisses me off. I feel a reassuring hug from Duncan, and I just melt into his arms. The rest of our team gives us disgusted looks and walks out of first class, slamming the door behind them.

"Hey babe, you want to continue our story?" Duncan whispered in my ear, nuzzling my neck. I automatically coo a little bit.

"Yea, I'll start this time.

**%Holding on to Duncan for dear life as everyone free falls from the plane%**

Everyone is screaming their heads off since Harold made chef mad and made us free fall…without any parachutes! Then the damn bell rang…

"Seriously? I mean seriously?" Noah yelled, and I agree with the bookworm.

"Yep! Sing and I might save your sorry asses from dying!" Chris yelled through his blow horn.

**Courtney:** _We're singing as we're falling!_  
**Heather:** _While some are cannon-balling!_  
**Izzy:** _Yeah!_  
**Alejandro:** _Our lives begin to flash before our eyes!_  
**Noah and Owen:** _We might just go ka-blooey!_

**Duncan and Gwen:**_Crash and burn by the ground below__  
_**Harold and Tyler:** _Get smushed and become chewy!_  
**Everyone:** _Cept there's tons we wanna do before we die!_  
**Leshawna:** Billionairess!  
**Cody:** _Billiards Champion!_  
**DJ:** _Make it home to see my momma!_  
**Sierra:** _Marry Cody!_  
**Bridgette:** _Catch a barrel!  
_**Lindsay:** _Be an actress in a drama!  
_**Courtney:** _Corporate lawyer!_  
**Gwen:** _Prom destroyer!_

**Duncan**:_Start a juvie inmates vrs. cop war!  
_**Harold:** _Be a ninja with throwing stars!_  
**Alejandro:** _Lion tamer!  
_**Owen:** _New food namer!  
_**Tyler:** _Repairman for the parallel bars!_**  
Noah:** _But first we must cease dropping, our goal here would be stopping!_  
**Izzy:** _Before we smash into the ground from the sky!_  
**DJ:** _Flat into little pieces!_  
**Harold:** _Heads merged with our feet-ses!_  
**Leshawna:** _That would really suck and here's why:_  
**Bridgette:** _We'd like to keep on living!  
_**Alejandro:** _So Chris, We hope you're giving:_  
**Sierra:** _Some wings!  
_**Courtney:** _A jetpack!_  
**Gwen:** _A rift in time!_

**Duncan**:_a big matress!_  
**Heather:** _Parachute!_  
**Noah:** _Waterbed!_  
**Tyler:** _A trampoline!_  
**Izzy:** _Springy shoes!_  
**Alejandro:** _Rocket boots!_  
**Lindsay:** _Flying squirrel!_  
**Leshawna:** _Bubble bath!_  
**Lindsay:** _I change to bubbles, too!_  
**DJ:** _Momma!_  
**Owen:** _Pizza! No!_ _Chips and some dip will do!_  
**Everyone:** _Cause there's still so much to do before we die!_ Yeah, we said it! _There's still so much to do, there's still so much to do, there's still so much to do before we die!_ _Yeah!_  
**Owen:** _Yeah! _

We are still falling, and I can see the ground fastly approaching. I grab a hold of Duncan and he held on to me. I closed my eyes and buried my head into his chest. I feel that we landed in something soft, but crunchy…we landed in a giant rice bowl? Chris has some serious mental health issues…

**%Back in present time%**

"I really thought that we were going to die." Duncan told me, holding me close.

"So did I! ugh I hate Chris…I fucking hate him."

"Now now Gwenny watch your language." Duncan chuckled and kissed me. "I think I'll take over the story for a little bit."

**%Right before the pinball challenge%**

**%Duncan's POV%**

Courtney, Heather, and sometimes Gwen and I, were arguing over who would be "in charge" of our team. Mostly, Gwen and I were telling them to shut the Hell up, but of course no one listened to us. Typical bitches. Now they're arguing about who would be in a giant pinball for our team. I am so frustrated without thinking I yelled out.

"Stop bickering I'll do it!" Chris looked at me, then Gwen, then got his evil as fuck smirk on his face.

"Well, I don't have any more pandas…so Duncan the beast you'll be with in the pinball is _Courtney._ Oh…Hell…no. I looked over at Gwen and the look on her face made my heart ache.

"Seriously Chris?" Courtney screeched.

"Yep!"

We, miserably, got into the pinball. I take one last look at Gwen, then all I saw was nothing but pink.

"Duncan, I know that we have our differences…but I will _not _lose!" The screech made my poor eardrums ring.

"Glad we're on the same page…" Some time passed…but I don't think we did so well. We just argued the entire time. "Go this way no we're going that way." Chris you truly are the anti Christ. Finally, the challenge is over. I get out of there as fast as I could, stomping my way over to Chris.

"I really hate you." I walked back over to Gwen, who whispered into my ear.

"Are your ears still working? I heard screeching from the bitch banshee the whole time." I try to stifle a chuckle.

"Surprisingly yea I can hear."

**%Present time%**

"My ears were ringing for hours!" I rub my temple and Gwen pats my head.

"Aww poor Duncan." She kisses me on my head, then my cheeks, then my lips.

"Does Duncan feel better?" Gwen asked in a cute little voice.

"Yes yes Duncan feels much better; but it's your turn to pick up where I left off."

**% Right after team Amazon won the challenge%**

**%Gwen's POV%**

We owe it all to Cody and Sierra our asses aren't heading to the elimination room tonight. Courtney, Duncan, Heather, and I got into an argument about what would happen during our commercial. We all headed back to the plane, but Duncan and I were in the very back of the group, so we could have some time to talk.

"Ugh I really am sorry that I got paired up with Courtney, stupid ass Chris…" Duncan mumbled to me, I took his hand and smiled.

"Hey, no worries. I'm just glad you two fought instead of…" I trailed off, not wanting to say the words. Duncan looked around, to make sure there were no cameras around.

"Gwen, I could never go back to Courtney, ever again. I have my whole world right here with me; I wouldn't trade you for the world." His teal eyes never left my dark green ones. I smiled.

"When we have a little more privacy… I'll thank you properly." I give him a wink and he gave my ass a little squeeze.

"Can't wait sweetheart."

**%Present time%**

"And you did, that was one Hell of a make out session." He kissed me and I mumbled against his.

"Yea it was, and I'm pretty sure I still have that hickey mark…" I saw his unibrow wiggle sexily.

"Good, because you're mine and only mine." I lean my head down to his neck.

"Well then…let me make my mark."

* * *

_And that's it for chapter 5! Read and review if you want chapter 6!_


	6. I'll Always Be There When You Fall

_I really have become a lean mean updating machine xD well here is chapter 6!_

* * *

**Chapter 6:I'll always be there when you fall**

**~.Present time~.**

**~.Duncan's POV~.**

Gwen and I are sitting in the cargo hold, so no one will see Gwen crying. Yes I said she was crying. The queen bitches slapped her and kicked her so she wouldn't be able to fight back. She's pretty bruised up… I swear if they weren't girls…well they're not; but since they have a female form I can't kicked the shit out of them. If one good thing came out of this is that Sierra and Cody are back on Gwen's side. I stroke her hair and kiss her head.

"Gwen are you sure you want to tell the story now? I'm sure that everyone will understand if-"

"N..no I'll be ok…I promised them a story, and that's what I'm giving them.

"Ok but I'm starting this time."

**~. Right before they land the plane~.**

Gwen and I were sitting next to each other in first class, sipping on a doctor pepper when everything started to shake. Damn you turbulence! I almost spilled my drink all over Gwen, but she pushed it out of the way and it landed on Heather's lap. All of us started to laugh hysterically, which made her really mad. I high fived Gwen, plus everyone else excluding Heather and Courtney. We landed sliding against some ice, and automatically Gwen grabbed a hold of my arm as we all screamed. After we stopped, Courtney gave us one Hell of a dirty look.. We immediately let go of our embrace, so no one will think that anything is going on between us.. It sucks that I can't even hold hands or hug Gwen without having to hide it. However, it's better than having Courtney more on our bad side I guess…

**~. Back in present time~.**

"And it was better with her on our not so bad side, cause looked what happened today." I mumbled to Gwen and she nuzzled my chest.

"It's only because she's jealous that I saw what she didn't in you…" I smile and kiss her on the top of her head.

"I know Pasty, how can anyone not like this." She lightly pushed on my chest.

"You're so cocky, I think I'll take over the story telling for now…"

**~. After Chris explains the challenge~.**

**~.Gwen's POV~.**

Are you fucking kidding me? We have to hope and pray that we don't fall into the freezing as fuck water, and if you made it to the gondola thing first you have to pull everyone! The challenge has already started, and I'm about a quarter mile off of the shore, and Duncan is ahead of me by a few feet.

"Gwen you doing ok?" He hollers at me, I jump to another floating block of ice.

"Yea so far so-" My words wee cut off by the sound of the ice cracking underneath me. Now I have my hands on one half of the ice and the other half is my feet, slowly I am starting to lose control of the icebergs. I yell out for help, and Cody tried to come to my rescue, but Owen got in the way. "_Duncan please hurry!" _Right as I was about to fall into the waters below, a muscular hand pulled me to safety. I look up and those teal eyes met mine.

"Thank you Duncan." I give him a hug.

"No problem sweetheart but we better get moving.

Once we got to the shore, we started walking to the second pick up station. We weren't risking having to pull the sled!

**~.Back in present time ~.**

"No matter how many times you fall, I'll be there to catch you." Duncan said as he kissed me on my lips. I smiled.

"You always have." I thought back to Total Drama Action and smiled the only good memory from that damn season…besides that night on the bridge.

"Pasty you really are adorable when you think." I giggle.

"So are you, when you actually do think." He put his hand over his heart.

"Aw that hurt pasty." I giggle again.

"I sorry." I kiss him on his cheek.

"Ok, I forgive you. As your punishment I'll tell the story again."

**~. Ten minutes after waiting ~.**

I'm kind of starting to wonder if skipping the sled so we wouldn't have to pull wasn't such a good idea, nah if we lose Gwen and I could always say that it was gone when we got to shore. Interrupting my thoughts was a cold sensation on my back, I turn around and Gwen is holding a snowball in her hand.

"Whoops." She starts to laugh and I get a playful smirk on my face.

"Oh, I see how it is." She throws the snowball and it hits me right in the face. Gwen just starts to laugh her ass off, while she is distracted I threw a snowball at her and hit her right in her boob. She looks down and looks up at me.

"Oh it's on now!" We got into a snowball war, about five minutes later I see Heather in the sled thing and Courtney is the "sled dog" heh…well she _is _a bitch...

Gwen and I hopped in and Heather hit Courtney with a whip. Oh this is priceless. My mind being one of a pervish eighteen year old, I lean down and whisper to Gwen.

"I wouldn't mind whipping you with that if we were in a more private location." I saw her face heat up read and she rolled her eyes.

"Please you'd be my bitch." Looking at our team, which were paying no attention to us, I smack Gwen on her ass.

"I guess we'll have to see won't we." She pushed me and I almost fell out of the sled.

**~. Back in present time~.**

"It was funny as Hell too! You should have seen the look on your face." Gwen said laughing; I am so glad that she is in a better mood and not in pain anymore.

"Glad I know you care." I said quite sarcastically. She kissed me.

"I do care about you." I kissed her again.

"I know you do."

"I guess I'll end the story now." I say and Gwen shook her head.

"Nah I can finish it."

**~. After the Amazon's came in second place and back on the plane~.**

Well, we lost our first challenge, at least we didn't have to vote anyone off. You know what happened after team Victory (except Bridgette who got eliminated) the bell rang.

"Are you serious McLame! We all almost died and probably have frostbite and you want us to sing another damn song?" I yelled out quite angrily.

"Yep! Just because I love torturing you all!"

Have I mentioned that I fucking hate Chris? Well I do!

_Heather: Losing to a bunch of egomaniac boys sucks_

_Gwen: Well if someone would have ran faster we would have had better luck *I glared at Courtney*_

_Courtney: Maybe a few of you could lose some damn weight. *glares at Duncan*_

_Duncan: What happened to the strong CIT you little bi- *Gasp from Courtney*_

_Cody: We tried our best, it's just for three nights *Sierra squealed and hugged Cody*_

_DJ: I want to go home to my momma and my night light! _

_Heather: Grow, grow up you big momma's boy *rolls her eyes*_

_Everyone: One thing we can all agree on is that losing sucks._

_Gwen: It_

_Duncan: fucking_

_Heather: Sucks! *raises her hands and hits Courtney in the face*_

That was the dumbest song I have ever heard! Ugh we are so exhausted I'm surprised we didn't pass out after that stupid song. Courtney, however, already crashed, but then again Heather did hit her pretty hard… heh that's funny. I laid my head on Duncan's shoulder, I don't care what anyone else thinks about this, I am so tired and I just want to fall asleep next to my boyfriend.

**~. Present time ~.**

"And I did sleep pretty well." I smiled. Duncan hugged me.

"So did I pasty." We heard the door open, and Sierra and Cody come in with two plates of food from first class.

"We figured you guys didn't want to come back out for a while." Cody said handing a plate to me and Sierra gave a plate to Duncan.

"We feel terrible for being so cruel to you guys…" Cody said and Sierra nodded.

"I just watched all the videos on your blog Gwen, I didn't know everything that happened until after Courtney and Heather did that to you…" (**A.N In my fanfic the story is actually taking place with Duncan and Gwen telling the story on Gwen's blog on YouTube)**

"It's ok guys, I forgive you." I got up, still a little sore, and gave them both a hug. Cody surprisingly didn't freak out like how I thought he would. Duncan nodded.

"Yea it's not your faults."

"We'll try our best to get them eliminated as soon as we can." Sierra said; we all smiled.

"Operation "_Get bitches out of here"_ is formed." I said and we all smiled kind of creepily.

* * *

_Go Sierra and Cody am I right? Anyway…review :D_


	7. Break Time

_I am now brining you to chapter 7! I hope you guys like this chapter cause if not...tdifreak55 will be sad lol. Anyway…here we go!_

* * *

Chapter 7:Break Time

**=Present time=**

**=Gwen's POV=**

Duncan and I are sitting underneath an umbrella in a tanning chair, cuddling together. Nope we didn't get eliminated…but Chris needed some "down time" or some shit like that so that meant that we all are at this ritzy five star hotel for a little while.

"I am so glad Chris had a mental breakdown." Duncan said chuckling. I laughed a little myself.

"He's such an idiot! If he's claustrophobic why the Hell would you want to do a season on an _airplane_."

"It is Chris though." Duncan pointed out. "He'll do anything for ratings."

"True…well I guess I'll start this time."

**= On the plane=**

I hate second class, it is cold, and it smells like dead rats and feces. Duncan left a few minutes ago to get something.

"Ugh what is that awful smell?" Heather complained. To lighten up the mood just a little bit, I said.

"Defeat." It got a chuckle out of a few of them. Boom! And my brother says that I can't make any good jokes. Duncan returned with a sweatshirt and handed it to me.

"Here, you need this more than me." I smile and hug him.

"Thanks Dunk." We both kind of forgot that other people were there and now we're getting weird looks…plus a glare from Courtney. I put on the sweatshirt and walk to the confessional. I open the door then lock it.

_Gwen's confessional: "Duncan really is the best. I just hate it that we have to sneak around. I'd almost want them to try to kill us; at least we could kiss and hug in public. I hope we win today's challenge, so we can go back to the back and not have to listen to all of the bitches on our team."_

I step out of the confessional, putting my hands in the sleeves of Duncan's sweatshirt. My fingertips graze something, I pull it out and it's a picture. It's a picture of him and I at playa de losers at his congratulation party. I smile and put it back. I walk back to the economy class, only for Chris to come and get us to get into a boat. Oh lord, I can only imagine the horrors we are facing today…I take off Duncan's sweatshirt and put it on the bench. I sit next to Duncan.

"What type of Hell are you gonna put us through today McLame." Duncan asked and we all chuckled.

"You will find out, so hold on to the handles ladies and germs!" Wait what?

**=Back in Present time=**

"Chris is the strangest person in the world." Duncan said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Agreed." I laid my head down onto his chest. I can hear his heart speed up, he's such a Duncan. I feel him rub my back.

"Babe I'll take over telling the story." I just nod my head and enjoy the feeling of being close to him.

**=After the boat landed=**

**=Duncan's POV=**

I really do think Chris is trying to kill us. There is one perk of having Sierra around; she knows everything about the Devil, all of the _embarrassing _things about him. He made a movie or a video or something like that about talking cats?

"What a looser!" I exclaimed in between fits of laughter.

"Moving on!" Chris said quite irritably. "Today's challenge is that you have to climb up those ropes over there and get your team's baby carriage.

"Uh, which are where?" Courtney said raising her hand. We aren't in school!

"Way up there on Lady Liberties crown." Everyone looks up, and at the very edge are the carriage…that is just _awesome._

Chef sounded the horn for us to start the challenge, our team goes up to our rope, all of us trying to figure out how the Hell are we going to do this.

"Team Amazon! I have the perfect way for us to climb." Courtney said in that screechy preppy voice I have grown to hate.

"You aren't suggesting we belay again are you? Cause that worked _so _well in Egypt." Gwen said crossing her arms, with a quite pissed off look. Courtney just stammered then ended up saying never mind.

"I know exactly how we should go up!" Sierra piped up. The order ended up being Gwen, me, Courtney, Cody, and then Sierra. That was fine with me! I get a great look at Gwen's ass and her purple panties. I can tell by the look on Gwen's face she's trying not to blush. Oh how I love to make her blush.

All of our team made it up and Heather got the baby carriage. Now here is one important question…

"Uh how do we get back down?" I asked, Chris pointed to a pole.

"Fireman's pole anyone?" We all look down and yea this looks so safe…we all eyed each other.

"Well someone's going to have to go…" Gwen said and I took a deep breath.

"Here goes nothing…" I grabbed a hold of the pole and slid down, to a crash.

"I'm ok!" I choked out. One by one the rest of the team came down. Gwen was the last one to go down and the rest of our team was already walking to the exit. Gwen slid down and I caught her.

"You know pasty I like the look of you on a pole." I gave her a cheesy wink and she hit my on the side of my head.

"I'm sure you would." Gwen hopped down and we ran to catch up to the rest of them.

**=Back in present time=**

"I really would like to see you on a pole pasty." I gave her ass a little squeeze. Gwen rolled over and straddled my waist.

"Maybe one day you will." She smirks at me, and I crash my lips into hers.

"I hope so." I heard her giggle.

"But now I have another part of a story to tell."

**=after everyone arrives to central park=**

**Gwen's POV=**

We almost just got eaten by an alligator…a _fucking alligator!_ Chris has finally lost his damn mind! I was too busy thinking about the many ways to harm the devil, but when Sierra started talking about Chris being in a boy band, she had my full attention.

"Wait wait wait, Chris used to be in a boy band?" Owen and Duncan said at the same time. Sierra nodded and started to sing some lyrics, oh my God. My _mother _listens to that song all of the time at home!

"_You _were in fametown?" I ask in utter disbelief. Oh this is just too good! Duncan, I, and everyone else started to laugh hysterically. I lean my head on Duncan's shoulder literally crying from laughing so hard. After that Sierra said something about a draft for his obituary.

"Chris McLane was born in 1978…"

"Holy shit you're 34? What happened to you being twenty years old?" Duncan said and we all start laughing again. Then Chris yelled at Sierra, which I must say was pretty funny. He then explained the second part of today's challenge. I ended up having to sit in the baby carriage…hooray I am so excited! Note the sarcasm. Then you know what happened? That damn little bell rang!

"Are we seriously doing this singing thing every episode?" LeShawna asked.

"Yep! Now let's hear some traveling music!"

"It's always been a dream of mine to sing and dance in New York City." Courtney said.

"No one cares just go!" I yelled.

**Courtney:** _What's not to love about New York City?_  
_The taxis honk out a New York ditty!_  
_The crime is high!_

**Duncan:**_ Hell yea! *Courtney glares at him*_  
_The pigeons fly!_  
_What's not to love about New York?_  
**Owen:** _The lights are brighter!_  
_The fun is funner!_  
_The bagels are bagel-er,_  
_And the bums are bummer!_  
_The dirt and grime make every alley shine!_  
_What's not to love about New York?_ Oops!  
**Lindsay:** _The stores, and the fashion!_  
_Big shows where stars cash in!_  
_It's crazy, 'cause the city never sleeps!_  
**DJ:** Dance break!

**DJ and LeShawna: **_*Dance horribly* _  
**Lindsay:** For the love of dance, stop!  
**Heather, Sierra, Duncan, Gwen, and Courtney:** _Subway trains, and the hustle-bustle!_  
**Heather, Sierra, Gwen, Courtney, Lindsay, and Leshawna: **_Cappuccinos while the mobsters tussle!_  
**Owen:** _And pretzel stands for all us pretzel fans!_  
**Noah:** Whoa, hot, hot, hot!  
**Owen:** _What's not to love?_  
**Owen and Lindsay:** _What's not to love?_  
**Owen, Lindsay, Courtney, Heather, Sierra, Noah, Duncan, and Gwen:** _What's not to love about New York?_

Finally, that's over with. Sierra went to go get this big apple thing in the middle of turtle pond...or fountain…whatever. Damn it! Team Chris is really really really hot is ahead! If I have to sleep in economy class again…I'm going to be pissed. Heather leaned in and whispered to us.

"Don't worry, I switched their baby carriages, we're safe. I cocked an eyebrow at her.

"For once, your sneaky bitchy ways came in handy." Heather held her head up high.

"Yep! Wait hey!" Before she could say anything we made it to the finish line, first.

**= Back in present time=**

"Duncan stop it!" He keeps tickling me!

"Nah Gwenny I love to see you squirm." He then picks me up.

"Where are we going?" I giggle.

"To the restraunt for our first official date."

I look back at my video camera.

"Well sorry guys I have more important things to do now!"

* * *

_Not necessarily my best work…but I was stuck on this chapter! It was just the Broadway Baby episode, it didn't inspire me all that much :/ oh well I hope you guys still liked it!_


	8. Falling in Love And in Snow

_Chapter 8! Better late than never I guess! :D_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Falling in love…and in snow**

**[Duncan's POV]**

Gwen and I are lying in our hotel room, watching _21 jump street._

"So sweetheart, where should we start telling the story this time?" I heard her giggle and kiss me on my cheek.

"I don't know… where we started in first class before the challenge?" I smile.

"Sure, I'll start out this time."

**[Sitting on a chair in first class]**

We all ended up getting some chocolate, and damn it was amazing.

"Winning does have its privileges." I said, putting a piece of chocolate in Gwen's mouth. No one noticed.

"I know right." I smiled at her and gently squeezed her hand. Man, this girl is driving me insane, and in a good way this time. All of a sudden, we felt the plane start to shake.

"Turbulence!" Chris said over the intercom. I'm surprised this plane hasn't fallen apart yet. After about fifteen minutes or so we were all called to the cargo hold. One by one all of us stood in the room.

"Now what?" LeShawna asked. We got our answer, we all started free falling. Gwen grabbed a hold of me and soon we landed in a big pile of snow. Somehow we got separated and I landed a few feet in front of her. Gwen carefully walked, trying not to step on me. I poked my head up through the snow.

"Hey pasty could you give me a hand?" Gwen giggled and helped me up, and then she brushed the snow off of my Mohawk.

"Thanks." I say chuckling a little bit.

"No prob." We walk to the group in time to hear that we're in avalanche territory and that we have to sing quietly… of course we do.

**Noah:** _Keep it down, so I can win the loot!_  
**Owen:** _Try, I will. But I still got to fart! No toot!_  
**Noah and Heather:** Shhhh!  
**Heather:** _Toot on, but you're still out of luck. You suck the lemon chuck._  
**Gwen:** _Wait till you're voted out for being such a lout!_

**Duncan: **_Also voted out for being a little bitc-_  
**Courtney:** _I'll dance a jig when Chris shoves you out the plane!_  
**Alejandro:** _When you don't hold back and lead the pack, truly there is nothing stopping you, you, you._  
**Leshawna:** _Swimming in your eyes, it's butterflies, and suddenly there's nothing I can't do._ Sorry, Harold.  
**Lindsay:** _Wait, something's itching in my brain! Someone's back in the game! My former flame! And Tyler's your name! You're Tyler just the same! Oh, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler, Tyler back you came._  
**Tyler:** You remember me? Ha! She remembers me! YEEEEEESSSSSSSSS!

**[Back in present time]**

"That damn Tyler…" Gwen mumbled and I chuckled a little.

"Why don't you tell the viewers here why you say that."

"Oh trust me… I will."

**[Right before the avalanche]**

**[Gwen's POV]**

I heard a rumbling, the next thing I remember is being swept up by snow and falling down the mountain side. Then bam! My body slams up against a rock, and it fucking hurt! It took me a few minutes before I was able to get up again. Duncan was the one who helped me up.

"Gwen, are you ok?" He asked me concerned.

"I'm a little bruised up but I'll be fine…" Duncan glared at Tyler and we all started to walk back up the mountain. When we got back up, we saw what our challenge was. Apparently we have to stuff meat into this…balloon thing.

"Chris the rubber thing looks like a big ass condom." Duncan said, and then everyone, including chef, started laughing.

"It does!" I say laughing my ass off.

"Oh Chris I know those wouldn't be your condoms." Chef said, we all nearly died after we heard that.

"Ok ok that's enough! Chris exclaimed. If Heather didn't throw out that electric grinder we would have been done in seconds!

"What kind of a self-involved, lazy, useless, formerly bald dimwit thinks the reward won't eventually come in handy?" Courtney yelled in Heather's face.

"I hate to agree with her…but Courtney's right." I said. The rest of our team nodded in agreement. So now we're stuck shoveling nasty as fuck meat into the world's biggest condom. If I didn't have a strong stomach, I would have puked.

By the time we shoveled all the meat into the condom thing, there wasn't enough. Sierra made a "meat Cody" and wasted about half the meat on it too.

We all stood on it then Heather told us to jump on it.

"Well we already lost so might as well look like bigger idiots." I said and we all jumped on it, which made it into a makeshift snowboard.

**[Back in present time]**

I am snuggled up next to a shirtless Duncan, and he's really warm.

"Hey babe how about you take over now?" I let out a small yawn. "I'm getting a little tired."

"Sure." He kissed me on the top of my head.

**[In the middle of rolling down the hill again]**

**[Duncan's POV]**

After we took off, we all fell off our meat snowboard and started rolling down the hill. All I can see is the white of snow, next thing I know my body collides with something hard, then someone landing on top of me. I look up and it was Gwen.

"Well hello there." I smirk and she blushes.

"Hi." We laughed and then we got up, and Chris explained the next part of our challenge…and someone on our team had to wear the penalty hosen…

"Duncan, here's your suit!" Chris said, throwing the little leotard at me. Gwen could not stop laughing.

"Uh Chris, unless you want everyone to see my junk…I'm not wearing this." The creeped out look on his face was fucking priceless.

"Uh…Cody you wear them!" Chris said hastily and I gave them to Cody.

"What?" The nerd said and tried to hand them back to me.

"Sorry Cody, you're wearing them." I laughed then Gwen pulled me aside.

"Damn, I would have loved to see you in that." I smirked.

"Only because you would have seen my junk." Gwen blushed.

"Maybe…or maybe because it would have been fucking highlarious." I chuckled.

"I think it was a little bit of both." Since three of us had to sit out, it was Gwen, Courtney, and I. Fun…not. Well it would have been if Courtney wasn't there.

During the last part of the challenge, Heather slapped LeShawna hard in the face. She fucking lost it and started to beat the shit out of her. All of us, except for Alejandro, cheered on LeShawna. Hell she made one of Heather's teeth fall out! Awesome! Bitch had it coming for three seasons. In the end Sierra won for our team, first class here we come again.

**[Back in present time]**

Gwen has fallen asleep on my chest, so I just simply turned off the computer and fell asleep myself.

* * *

_Awwww how adorable was that? Tell me in a review :D_


	9. Fuck

_Chapter nine everyone! :D you all should be excited…I'm not though! I have to start school on Thursday. Not going to be fun._

* * *

**Chapter 9:Fuck**

**^Duncan's POV^**

We are back on this damn plane, and it fucking sucks. After Chris went to a "therapy session" with an Asian lady, he decided he was fine to go and continue the show.

"Yea right, a therapy session, a fuck session is more like it." Gwen said, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I agree one hundred percent." I wrap my arm around her and kiss her head. "Want me to tell the story first or you?" Gwen sat up.

"I will start out this time I guess."

**^Gwen's POV^**

**^Sitting in First Class^**

Duncan and I are sitting side by side in first class. I look over and see Sierra typing on a computer…with a real mouse and a pizza box. Da fuck?

"So…what ya doing?" Sierra looked up like there was no issue with this.

"Just typing on my blogs. After I finish writing you can check your email if you want?"

"Yea that would be-"I then saw her take a piece of pizza out, and ate it.

"Actually no, no I'm good actually." Duncan snickered and whispered in my ear.

"Pasty, she is damn nuts."

"I could not agree more." Sierra looked at us and raised an eyebrow.

"So…you two _are _pretty close. Aren't you?" Excuse me?

"Uh…yea I guess." Duncan said, looking at me with a worried/confused expression.

"It is just I have noticed you tw-" I never thought I would _ever _say this, but thank God Chris interrupted.

"Hello best team ever! Just so you know we are heading to…the Amazon. Without even thinking, I said…

"Team Amazon in the Amazon? That has to be a lucky sign. Boy I could not have been more wrong.

**^Present time^**

"Yea, we were so lucky that day." Duncan said in his sarcastic tone, I smacked him on his shoulder playfully.

"Shut up, how was I supposed to know?" Duncan shrugged.

"I am just saying, three seasons babe." I crossed my arms and blew some hair out of my eyes.

"Alrighty then Head how about you tell the story now?"

"Sure Gwenny." He kissed me on my head…and I could not help but smile. Damn him.

**^Chris is explaining the challenge^**

**^Duncan's POV^**

Chris seriously needs to quit trying to kill us, with every challenge. Apparently we have to basically survive the wild and not get caught by these…zing-zing people. Whatever, we should be able to get through this challenge without dying…hopefully. Then Chris said something about deadly bugs.

"Uh Chris…" Cody mumbled.

"Yes Cody the network made it very clear that you have deadly bug allergies, so here is an EpiPen." Cody went to get it.

"Why the Hell would we give it to the person who could go into anaphylactic shock." Sierra literally was jumping up and down screaming for her to take it. Cody ran over to Gwen, and got on his knees and gave her the puppy dog eyes. Damn this kid is desperate. Gwen looked over at me and I slightly nodded my head, saying that it was ok. Gwen sighed.

"Fine I'll take it." Sierra was so pissed at Gwen; again I say she is one fucking creepy motherfucker.

"Aaaannnd go!" All of the teams ran to start on the trail, the other teams both went left.

"I think we should go right." Gwen suggested.

"No left!" So for about another five minutes we all argued about going left or right. Eventually we started out on the right path, which later turned out to be the wrong path

**^Back in present time^**

"How was I supposed to know?" Gwen said and I chuckled.

"It is ok Pasty, I forgive you." I kissed her on her lips, which she smiled and returned it.

"Again, you are the best boyfriend ever." I smirked.

"Yes I am and you better not ever forget it."

"Oh trust me big boy I could never forget it. But I think I will take over talking about that challenge."

**^Walking along the trail^**

**^Gwen's POV^**

"Hey you do know how to use an EpiPen?" Cody asked me.

"Not a clue."

"If I get bitten, you put the shot in my naked butt cheek." I cringed. Fuck no I am _not _doing that! I pushed the pen into Cody's hands.

"Yea…good luck with that." I ran and caught up to Duncan.

"What is the rush Gwen? A big scary bug go after you?" At that exact moment a bug swooped down and picked up Cody.

"No…but I am not EpiPenning Cody, ever." Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"I would have to put the shot on his bare ass." Duncan shivered and cringed.

"Good choice Gwenny…good choice." We walked for about a few more minutes, and then we ran into a couple of Zing-Zings. Fuck.

"Stay back! Do not make eye contact." Cody said, trying to protect all of us. Which did not work…at fucking all. We all got tied up to a tree; I was standing next to Duncan and Cody. Of course I do.

"The flashlight batteries in my right back pocket should fit the walkie talkie, but I can't reach it. Of fucking course it just had to be me standing there! Ugh Fuck my life.

"You are _not _allowed to enjoy this." I searched through his pant pocked.

"Hair gel, Casanova kissing breath mints, fax cologne, x-ray glasses?"

"What color are Cody's undies?" Heather said. I chuckled and looked. All I got was an eyeful…well not really of a tiny penis…Cody's tiny penis. I screamed and took very deep breaths. I will never ever ever fucking ever be able to be the same again.

"Who wears undies in the Amazon?" I saw Duncan put the glasses in his back pocket…I wonder who he is going to use them on. I have a pretty good guess. Next thing I know I had something stick to my hand. Damn EpiPen! Does anyone else feel like they drank fifty cups of coffee or is it just me? Heh…colors. We called help from Chris, all we got was we have to sing a song.

**Heather:** _We should have just gone left. We wouldn't be in this mess!_  
**Sierra:** _I said so too, but then Gwen used Cody's EpiPen!_  
**Duncan:** _Now if he gets bitten..._  
**Cody:**_ My obituary's written!_  
**Sierra:**_ Oh, what would I do then?_  
**Gwen:** (rapping) _Tied up, rope is no joke!_  
_Spears in our face, get us out of this place._  
_Ain't having the luck that I anticipated._  
_Probably means I'm eliminated. Yeah, I'm out!_  
**Heather:** _O-o-out! Ooh, ooh, yeah. Yeah. Yeah_

**^Present Time^**

"Oh yea I forgot I still have those!" Duncan said, getting up and putting them on. I squealed and tried to cover my breast and pussy areas, but too late.

"Loving the lacey blue and black matching bra and thong there pasty." I growled with annoyance.

"Fuck. You." Duncan smirked.

"You know you would baby, but too bad cause I have to finish up this story."

**^Confession Cam ^**

**^Duncan's POV^**

"_Thank God Chef came and cut us loose. Turns out that the Zing-Zings were just actors…are you kidding me? You know what? This whole thing turned out to be a fucking reward challenge! Seriously? Oh and then Cody got Sierra really upset and now she keeps crying. I hate this place."_

I walked out of the confessional, bumping into Gwen.

"Sorry I-" "No no I wasn't paying-" We both just looked at each other and sighed, smiling. Then we heard someone tapping their foot at us.

"What is going on here?" Courtney's shrilly voice said. Great, just what we need to add to the fucking crying.

"What does it look like? We're fucking talking Courtney." Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Yea right, you two you're fooling everyone…well you're not fooling me!" Gwen started to look a little nervous, Hell I was too.

"What exactly are we trying to fool everyone with?" I asked, she crossed her arms.

"You two are so stealing some drugs or something from McLean, you two keep sneaking off, back there for hours. Yea, we all know." This girl could not be more wrong.

"Oh you caught us, totally." Gwen said quite sarcastically.

"I'm keeping my eye on you…both of you!" Courtney pranced off, Gwen and I was left there, laughing.

**^Present Time^**

"What an idiot." Gwen said and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, that's all the time we have for today…Gwen's computer is almost dead bye!" The screen goes to black.

* * *

_I'm tired…I'm going to bed…I better have awesome reviews when I wake up! :D_


End file.
